


Jensen's Birthday Surprise

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Domestic, M/M, Oral Sex, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wakes up to a nice birthday surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 37th birthday Jensen Ackles!!

Jensen was fast asleep in his bed and Jared's bed and having a wonderful dream about Jared throwing him down on the bed and fucking him until there was an actual hole in there mattress and then sucking his dick until he was milked of every last inch of cum when he was rudely awakened. Jensen sighed and then grunted and patted his hand on Jared's side of the bed expecting his moose of a husband to be laying there and to have been the one who rudely awoke him from his wonderful dream 

"Jared" Jensen says and then turned his head only to find his husband not there 

"Jared??"

"Yes" Jared says 

"Jared where the hell are you??"

"At the foot of the bed"

"Why??"

"Look and see"

"Why??"

"Just do it"

Jensen lets out an annoyed huff and then turns his head and raises it a little and sure enough there is Jared at the edge of the bed his hand wrapped around Jensen's cock 

"Jensen smiles "What's this??"

"Birthday blow job but i wanna get ya hard first"

"Well what's stopping ya"

"You were already hard when i took your pants off"

"So??"

"Took all the fun out of jerking you off"

Jensen laughs "wow Jay you are filthy!"

Jared gives a devious grin "I am! Ain't i!"

"Yes you are! Now am i gonna get that birthday blow job??"

"Yes you are!"

Jared then swallows Jensen's cock whole his pink lips wrapping around Jensen's erect cock 

"Oh god Jay yes!" Jensen moans in pleasure 

"Oh god baby yeah!"

"God Jared you give the best blow jobs!"

"God i'm glad you woke me up from my dream!"

"Oh god yeah! Suck me baby suck me!"

"Happy??" Jared asks 

"Yes! Now get your mouth back on my dick!"

"Jared rolls his eyes and re swallows Jensen's cock

"Oooohhhhh Jaaaaaarrrreeed!!" Jensen moans out lowly as Jared starts to lick his cock with his tongue

"Oooohhh god! That feels soooooo good!"

"God yes! keep doing it baby keeping doing it!"

Jared obliges it being Jensen's birthday (He'd oblige him even if it wasn't his birthday either)

Jensen moans seductively as Jared keeps going with Jared licking and sucking fast and then slow to give Jensen the best blow job ever and by the sounds he's making Jared can here it's working 

"Jared! Jared baby i gotta cum!" Jensen says after awhile 

"Fuck Jared i gotta cum! I gotta cum!"

Jared locks his lips tightly on Jensen's cock and gives it a long slow suck and then the sticky white substance spills out into his mouth 

"OH FUCK JARED!! OH FUCK!!"

Jensen screams passionately as he cums into Jared's mouth 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YESSSSSS!!"

Jensen's orgasm rips through him and he cums more this time all over Jared's face and then collapses on the bed sweaty and panting heavily 

"Oh god Jared!"

"What??"

"Amazing!"

"You liked it??"

"Fuck yes!"

Jared wipes his face on the bed sheets and then crawls up to Jensen and kisses him on the lips 

"Happy 37th birthday!"

"Best birthday gift ever!"

"Thank you! Now what was this dream you had that i awoke you from??"

"Huh??"

"You said you were glad i woke you from a dream"

"Oh yeah! We'll you sucked me until you milked me of all my cum but before that you fucked me until we made an actual hole in the mattress"

Jared grins

"What??"

"It's you birthday!"

"And??"

"You had a dream which i'm guessing you wish i did so i'm gonna make that wish come true!"

Jensen smiles at Jared and then takes off the rest of his clothes and flips onto his stomach

THE END


End file.
